


Eres/ You are

by Laifing



Series: Denial therapy oneshot [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU just in formality because canon never happened, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cafe Tacvba, F/M, Fluff, Like The mexican love song, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Song Eres, Summary song, because José Alfredo, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laifing/pseuds/Laifing
Summary: You are the time that I share, that's what you are, what people promise when they love each others. My salvation, my hope and faith. I am the one who wants to love you like no one else, that one I am…





	

Even with a couple of nightmares Jyn didn't have troubles sleeping; noises, odd and uncomfortable places, she had to learn how to rest no mattered what. Still, her sleep was superficial, not necessary strong sounds wakes her up but foreign ones. The dim afternoon light tells Jyn how long she had sleep without disturbance. Days were silent and slow. It was a raining planet where the medical installations were, well camouflaged in the landscape. Peace. The constant flowing sound of the water was soothing in a way, in another, was a painful memory. The rain washing the blood, the tears, being the witness of a massacre, of the death of her father. With a trace of black humor, Jyn thought that if life goes on like that, she would have limitations when it came to where live. No beaches, no rainy or humid planets, no deserts (because sand).

 

She retire the blanket of herself and follow the sound that had woke her up. I didn’t came from far, the doors respond to her presence, and the soft humming that accompanying the playing song stops. Jyn identified the language has one spoken in a cluster witch territories where weirdly divided between the Alliance and the Empire in a 50/50, out of there was hardly speak or listen. Cassian’s mother tongue. He look at her, and gives her a little knowing smile.

 

— Hey.

— I like that song.

— Do you know the song?

— No, but I like the sound —she say sitting in the bed. He was in front of the little desk of the room; datapads, a hard disk, a couple of tools, and a little player responsible of the music, all the items were scattered on the surface—. What thats have?— she ask, about the hard disk.

— K.

— How?

— A backup, It has a ‘hate Jyn version’ but, is K. I just searching a model to put it.

— Maybe a R2 gama, K would be so frustrated in that little body.

— Believe me, Kaytoo would probably be crashing constantly against people's legs and beeping the most embarrassing things —Jyn give a little laugh. The song start again. Just a couple of days ago Jyn had discovered one of Cassian’s quirks, he plays the same song all the day, if it was a good day, maybe two others songs. But in general it was just a musical loop. Cassian unconsciously started to humming again, soft. It was a pleasant sound. But again, lately Jyn found every little thing about him pleasant.

— What the song says? —that Jyn would remember would be the first time she saw Cassian blush.

— I wouldn’t know how translate it—he moved the chair to be in front of her, the close to dead experience for Jyn had a similitude to midnight melancholy, raw and sincere. In the morning it was another thing. They still didn't know how to deal with the morning. Jyn try to follow the song, sing the words she can catch and reproduce them with her inexpert tongue. Cassian smiled to her, warm, a yellow feeling.

— Try? —she ask him. Cassian began to translate the song since the start, despite the playing one was well into the middle. The little flush was least strong, but there.

— _You are what I love most in this world, that’s what you are_ —he didn't sing, but rather recite the lyrics, trying to adjust them to the music tempo, without take his eye of her. He paused and then catch up were the playing song was—. _You are the time that I share, that's what you are, what people promise when they love each others. My salvation, my hope and faith. I_ _a_ _m the one who wants to love you like no one else, that one I_ _a_ _m…_

 

Jyn kiss him, to shut him or just because, she didn’t was sure.

 

— You’re so corny.

— What did I do?!

— You know perfectly what you did —Cassian was smiling, comparing the size of his hands with Jyn’s, the soft music and the rain pouring— I want lo learn the whole song—. She said.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't have to many errors, I try to check, but english and no beta (this is a screm for a grammar/orthographic nanny).
> 
> Thanks for read!
> 
> (the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AtsoFxe96M )


End file.
